Luffy's Second Chance
by Boatfullofseamen
Summary: This is my first upload please review and tell me if you want more and stuff yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay no cover art because im horrible at drawing


Luffy fell onto his knees with wide eyes and dry tears streaking his face, in front of him lay the two nearly unrecognizable bodies of the yonko Blackbeard D. Teach and the fleet admiral of the navy Akainu. All around him bodies of dead marines and pirates, the sky above the island was now red instead of its happy blue. Silently a man clad in white walked up to the teen, once he was directly in front of Luffy he started to speak. " Hello Monkey D. Luffy."

**FLASHBACK**

You could say Luffy was jumping off walls with excitement in fact he actually was. "Shihihihi im so happy!" Luffy was currently in the kitchen waiting for lunch to be served. " Luffy you idiot calm down were still hours away from Raftel!" Nami was seriously annoyed, ever since they were told by Shanks that their next island would be Raftel the whole crew was in celebration mode. Even Robin was having fun! Luffy started pouting "But Naaaaaaami im about to become the King of the Pirates!" He finished up his statement with a face cracking grin. Nami couldn't help but smile, it was true her captain was about to accomplish his life long dream "Well Luffy you may be able to get your dream but we still have to accomplish ours!" Nami finished of with a smirk, she was well on her way to completing a map of the world. The monster trio of their crew had already done their dreams, Sanji found the all blue which happened to be the surrounding waters of Raftel, Zoro had beaten Mihawk when they met up with Shanks. Mihawk had been having a drink with Shanks when Zoro met him, once they started fighting it lasted for three days and tore the island in half. In the end Zoro ended up slashing him in a simmilar manner as to which he got slashed when they first fought, once Mihawk fell with his dying breath he said "Hello worlds best swordsman." With that Mihawk died with a smile on his face, Once Zoro fell unconscious the crew rushed in to help him. Eventually when he woke up the crew celebrated and partied for three more days. After all this Shanks told them their next island would be Raftel. Luffy looked at Nami with a confused face because her face was scrunched up in concentration. "Oi Nami you there!" Nami jumped slightly, she had been so engrossed in the memories of the past week she had forgotten she was talking to her captain. "Yes Luffy what do you want." The teen gave her another face cracking grin "Zoro just told me he spotted an island!" Nami adopted her own grin "Ok Luffy its finally time to find the legendary One Piece!" Her eyes then suddenly turned into beri signs. "Yosh were finally here!" They had finally landed on the island, but not without trouble following close behind. "Luffy it seems some Marine battle ships followed us, wait it seems that Blackbeard also!" Zoro decided to stay behind, still recovering from the battle so he was already in the crows nest. Luffy stretched to the back of the ship trying to identify how many ships were attacking them when suddenly the last voice he wanted to hear sounded through the distance "Straw Hat pirates surrender now and we promise a quick death!" it was Akainu. Luffy knew that there were more ships then the navy was letting on thanks to his observation haki, he sensed at least 100 marine battleships. Once Luffy opened his eyes he yelled "Everybody get ready to fight the navy and Blackbeard!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

There lay the bodies of his now dead nakama, you could barely recognize the body of the swordsman except the familiar blotch of green hair, Sanji's body was the worse of them all, his legs were torn off and inside of the body of the admiral Borsalino, Chopper went into his monster point only making him easier to target he lay there only a pile of fur, Ussop had his nose broken in half a hole through his chest, Franky turned himself into a human bomb to try and take out as many marines as possible, Robins whole body was burnt to a crisp only remaining feature you could recognize was her familiar stance, Brook was turned into dust by Blackbeard, and finally Nami sacrificed herself for Luffy taking a shot that would have been fatal. After this Luffy blacked out waking only to find the dead bodies of Blackbeard and Akainu. Once he looked around he suddenly remembered what had happened breaking down into tears, he didn't recognize there was someone walking up to him until he heard "Hello Monkey D. Luffy" the broken teen looked up with tearful eyes the man that stood in front of him was much taller then him easily 7ft tall, he also had curly pale blond hair reaching to his shoulders, he had sky blue eyes and was clad in a white tuxedo, his voice was on that emanated power. "w-w-hat do y-you want!" Luffy seriously didn't want to fight anymore he had nothing left to fight for or protect. "Well to be honest Luffy i wanted to see you accomplish your goal and become Pirate King but I never expected it to turn out like this." Luffy looked up at the man with questioning eyes wanting to clearly know what he meant. "w-w-hat do you mean?" the man sighed "It would take to long to explain but to put it simply i am what you people would call a god that took interest in your adventures." Luffy looked at the man surprised, he never would have though a god of all things took interest in him. "Why." it was all Luffy could think. why would a god take interest in him? Couldn't he see he was to weak? Or maybe he just enjoyed watching people be in pain? While all these thoughts ran through Luffy's head the man spoke again "Luffy the reason i took interest is because of the way you treat people, you always seem to know a persons character even before you know them and judging by your adventures your pretty stupid so its a wonder how you can do that." "Hey im not that stupid!" " Yes you are Luffy you always were, I think it might be genetics. Well that's besides the point the reason i came down here was to tell you that you get a second chance." "Second chance?" " Exactly what you heard you get a second chance, but not in this world in another with new nakama." Luffy took all of this in thinking hard as to what this meant concluding it was a 'mystery world' he made up his mind "So when do i get to go" "Right now if you want to, but im going to have to remove the memory of our meeting here" "Why?" "I have to make sure nobody finds out about me" "Ohh ok" "Once i send you back you wont be able to speak about this world alright Luffy?" "But how will that work if i wont remember this conversation?" "Im going to plant thoughts in your head along the way" "ohh alright thats fine" "Ok you ready?" "Wait let me say my goodbyes." Luffy started to walk towards the bodies of his dead nakama, weeping silently while he pledged to get stronger and not let this happen to his new nakama. "You know i cant let you remember that right?" "It was just to say goodbye to them, anyways lets go!"


End file.
